


we see stars

by dontbefooledbythepink



Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Cheesy, F/F, Jealousy, Revenge, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24477793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontbefooledbythepink/pseuds/dontbefooledbythepink
Summary: Cady is madly in love with Janis. Things would go wonderfully: after the whole Spring Fling debacle, the two have gotten increasingly close. They've had many a frozen yogurt trip, they've gone on camping trips - Cady even took Janis to Kenya with her when her family went there on vacation. It was perfect.Until Regina arrived. Now, Janis and Regina are girlfriends, Janis is covered in plasticky pink glitter from head to toe, and Cady, with a broken heart, is left wondering where she went wrong.
Relationships: Cady Heron/Aaron Samuels, Cady Heron/Janis Ian, Cady Heron/Janis Sarkisian, Regina George/Janis Sarkisian
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey there! this is my first fanfic, so please be kind and leave any criticism you may have! thanks, and hope you enjoy reading!

No, Cady shouldn’t be thinking about this. Definitely not right now, when she should be preparing for the math competition, and probably not ever. After all, Janis had a girlfriend. Regina. And they were obviously very happy together, and Cady shouldn’t interfere with that. 

But, god, those legs. 

It was silly to be thinking about this. After Cady had gone and epically ruined Janis’s life, then why should she even bother trying? Janis hated her guts. There was no point in losing sleep about it.

Somehow, though, Cady couldn’t get the picture of Janis and Regina cuddling, seriously cuddling, in the hallway out of her brain. Try as she might, Janis’s fish-net covered legs wrapped around Regina’s perfectly ironed skirt kept flashing across her mind. God, Cady wanted nothing more than to replace that perfect pink skirt with her own cargo shorts. Like, why did Janis even like Regina? She was the one who outed her, she was the one who made Janis be hospitalized because she tried to off herself, but somehow she was the one for Janis. It made not sense to Cady; why was this girl, who was perfect in every single shape or way, so madly in love with this girl who was barely any better than a broken pair of high heels. 

Maybe Cady was just jealous, sure. Even if she was, she knew for a fact that Regina was no good for Janis, and she could see that clear as crystal.

Ew, that reminded her of Regina’s earrings. 

Slumped in defeat, Cady lay on the floor. The fuzzy striped rug only scratched at her back, and the music that usually made her feel calm only made her ears feel like they were caving in. She tried to focus on the music, but her playlist switched over to one she had specially curated for her best friend. For Janis.

Cady, wanting to make herself feel as much pain as possible, let the music wash over her like waves of acid rain. It tugged at her, threatening to peel off her skin and leave all of her exposed, and the loud plucks of electric guitar made her see red flashes dotted with Janis’s combat boots. Tears began to quiver in her eyes, and slowly they started to roll down her freckled cheeks. With a shaking hand, Cady brushed the tears away from her eyelashes. 

She wished that Janis would have done that.

Instead, she was probably off at the mall buying stupid glittery shoes and doing stupid un-Janis things with stupid Regina. 

God, why was life so unfair?  
Cady threw herself onto her bed. She lay on her back, staring at her ceiling, which was decorated with those tacky glow-in-the-dark stars that she and her parents had first picked out when they moved to the USA. A sad smile crept onto her face, and she thought about all the things she left behind in Kenya. Her emerald green eyes anxiously scanned her room for something to take her mind off of the all-too-quick thrumming of her heart, but she found nothing.

Except a polaroid picture of her and Janis after the Spring Fling. That was one of the happiest moments in Cady’s life - it was the moment when she finally learned to stop caring about what other people thought. She sighed as she remembered that night in full detail: the smell of Janis’s perfume, which was actually Damian’s cologne, the silky smooth fabric of her pinstripe suit, the teased hair that Janis somehow managed to wear with elegance.

Janis could do anything.

Except, apparently, love Cady the way that Cady did. 

Groaning, Cady rolled over to grab her journal from her nightstand. She had a couple editions of that bad boy, dating back from when she was six in Kenya all the way to the current moment, when she was seventeen in Illinois. The cover was navy blue, like all the others, and the cover was dotted with stickers. A peace sign, a “Welcome to North Shore!”, and a lion. Cady glanced at her stuffed lion, who had a matted tail, and loosely grinned. Smile fading, though, she grabbed a bright pink pen- 

Nope, too Plastic.

Exchanged it for a black pen, decorated with some stupid logo from her insurance company. Perfect. Pen in hand, Cady opened her journal and prepared to sort through the garbage pile that was her brain.

No, no way. Who did she think she was? If she wrote about anything other than, ugh, Aaron, or her therapy homework, it would be over. If, god forbid, her mom found her journal and started to read it, and there was stuff about Janis as something other than a friend or literally anything relating to Cady's lack of heterosexuality, it would be over. Like, even more over than the cow that got eaten by that snake. 

She was just going to have to repress it. She pretended to be a Plastic for years, right? She could do this. 

Ugh, okay. 

Cady grabbed her phone, which was covered in a clear case with a picture of her, Janis, and Damian in the back of it. It was the night of the State Fair, where they had gone and ridden the Tilt-A-Whirl until Cady could barely walk. Wait, when was the State Fair? Next week, yeah. Maybe Cady could take Janis-

That wasn't going to happen. Janis was stuck to Regina like putty on a remote, and there was no separating them. Next, please.

Cady shook her head. No thinking about Janis here. She opened Instagram, refreshed her home page, and...there was Janis. And Regina. At the mall.

This wasn't Janis. No way. Cady longed to see Janis's greasy, teased hair, and her jacket sewn embroidered with patched. Now, all that was there was a shell of the girl, covered in a white denim jacket and pink Converse.

Cady suddenly grinned. She knew what she was going to do. She opened up her phone, and texted Aaron. Her ex.

Perfect.


	2. cady gets hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cady, after taking back her ex, is stuck in a bad situation. 
> 
> Will Janis take her back?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! this is kinda awful because i wrote it in like an hour and please leave good criticisms in the comments because i really need them. hope you enjoy!!

This sucked.

Like, epically sucked. Between the tacky fluorescent lighting that made the food look like it had been out for weeks, to the nauseating smell of bacon grease and floor cleaner, Cady was uncomfortable. Not just because of that though.

Aaron was there. He was wearing his stupid swimming letterman jacket, which looked itchy and green, and he was staring into Cady's eyes. Like a dead lion, with eyes all glassy but somehow still terrifying. 

He pushed his hair back - ew, his hair did NOT look sexy pushed back - and sighed. "Come on, Cady. If you're going to take me to Suzy's Diner then you better have a good reason. Coach is making me diet this week and I do not want to have wasted my cheat food on these disgusting fries for nothing. What's up?"

Cady grimaced, reluctantly putting her half-eaten veggie burger back on the plate. If there was one thing she learned from Regina during her Plastic days, it was that vegetarian food tasted better - and was healthier for you! "Nothing. I mean, obviously something. You know what, forget it, never mind-"

"No, Cady, I'm not going to forget it. I didn't forget when you used me to further your pathetic little plan with Regina, I didn't forget it when you broke up with me for no reason, and I'm most certainly not going to forget it now. What's your deal?"

First of all, Cady didn't break up with Aaron for no reason. She broke up with him because her desire to move to a cottage in the middle of the woods with Janis had become overpowering and she couldn't fake loving him anymore. Secondly, if Cady knew what her deal was, she definitely wouldn't be in this situation. 

Scratch that. Cady knew what her deal was. 

But there was no way that she was going to tell Aaron that. 

"Oh. Uh..."

Come on, Cady. She could spin up a lie.

"Listen, Aaron. I've been...feeling really awful since we broke up. Since I broke up with you. I, uh, don't really know who I am anymore."

Nice one, Cady. There you go.

Aaron's expression changed, like Regina's mood when she found that the Kalteen bars actually made her gain 12 pounds. He wore the grin of a seven year old at Disneyland, and his eyes suddenly started to sparkle. He nodded enthusiastically. 

"So, Aaron...I was wondering, if, um, you'd be willing to try to do this-" Cady gestured between herself and Aaron, "-again. I know you're probably really uncomfortable and you definitely don't have to do this but I was just thinking that it might be good for me-"

"Yes, Cady, yes. Now. I need to go home. And get myself collected again. Uh, see you soon. Text me!" Aaron blushed a bright pink, and he smiled as he walked out the diner door. 

Later, Cady got a text from Aaron. "Hi, C! You're rad <3"

This was all going to work.

She got this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i want to make cady a vsco girl sksksksk


	3. the apex predator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cady learns that not everyone thinks like her. aaron is infatuated with her, regina and janis are oblivious, and cady is in despair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the kudos! i think i'm going to post on wattpad too - though ao3 is better, duh!
> 
> anyway hope you enjoy this chapter is literal trash but i love these characters so much so i really enjoy writing this :)
> 
> also i'm not really done with this but i'm just gonna post it anyway? who knows, maybe as i get more reads i'll try to finish things on a better schedule...

Oh my god. Why had Cady done this?

It had been a week since Cady had met with Aaron at that disgusting diner, and the situation was not improving.

Well, not for Cady, at least. Aaron was having the time of his life. 

God, Aaron. Every time that Cady thought of him, her stomach twisted and she wanted nothing more than to let a bus flatten her into the pavement. Aaron wasn't exactly helping the situation; he kept sending her these god-awful texts full of heart emojis and compliments. 

Oh no. She had a date with Aaron tomorrow. They were going to some awful movie, some dumb sports show. Aaron claimed that it would "help further his athletic ability", or something. Whatever. She could get through this, right?

Wrong.

Aaron showed up at Cady's house the next day, dressed like he was going to attend a wedding. His pants were cleanly ironed, his shirt was tucked in, and his shoes reflected the glow of the faded porch light. His hair had enough product in it to fuel a bonfire, and it smelled like he had just walked out of a beauty supply store. Gross. 

"Heyyy," he said, attempting to be charming. Thankfully, he realized his mistake. He coughed, clearing his throat. "Um. Hi, Cady."

Cady's stomach churned again. Wearing a Regina-esque smile, she greeted him. "Hey. Aaron. You...you look nice."

Come on, Cady. You can do better. He's going to see through your lies. 

Aaron's face turned a pale pink, and he beamed. "You really think so?" He wiped his hands on his too-fancy pants and rocked back and forth between the ball and heel of his foot. "Thanks. My mom helped me with it...wait, that's embarrassing. Can I start over?"

Cady (albeit forcedly) giggled. "Your mom's pretty cool. I don't mind!"

Too much enthusiasm there, C-dog. Dial it back a little bit, pretty please. 

There was an awkward pause in the conversation, in which the purr of the summer mosquitoes seemed deafening. 

"Oh! Uh. Cady, your dress looks nice."

Look, Cady. Perfect opportunity for you - seize it! You took Latin for a couple of years - carpe diem!

"Thanks. Regina and Gretchen picked it out for me...back when I was a plastic." There was a definite edge to her voice, and there was no doubt that Aaron noticed it. 

Cades, come on. You gotta stop being such an open book. He'll never pretend to love you if you put all your problems for the world to see.

Whether Aaron was actually oblivious or just pretending, he showed no reaction to Cady's statement. "Listen, C. I'm thinking we should go get, like, ice cream or frozen yogurt or something before the movie. Pregame, you know?" 

Cady stopped holding her breath. She nodded slowly. "Yeah, sure. I vote fro-yo."

After all, there was nothing a little Tutti Frutti couldn't fix.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Later, at the movie theater, Cady found herself chomping on popcorn like she was a deranged lion. Not very attractive, C. Cut it out!

Aaron turned to her and grinned. "Hungry, eh?" He chuckled. 

She blushed, cheeks turning a pink brighter than Regina's duvet cover. "Um. Yeah. Sorry, do you want some? I didn't mean to eat ALL of it so sorry-"

"Chill, C-dog. You're fine." He leaned closer to Cady, tucking a strand of her shiny blonde-ish orange hair behind her ear. "You know, I think it's...kinda cute."

Cady didn't say anything, instead choosing to glue her eyes to the screen. It wasn't like she actually cared about what was up there - like she'd be interested in a documentary following a famous rugby player - but pretty much anything was better than having to look back at Aaron. It was so painfully obvious that there was no connection between her and Aaron, but somehow Aaron, like a lovesick puppy, was still infatuated with her.

Hopefully he wouldn't find out. 

Angry Aaron isn't a good Aaron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yayyyyyy ch 4 coming soon!!!
> 
> i love aaron!! this is just a fun lil twist so pls don't think i don't like him :-)


	4. jamba juice!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aaron reveals something about himself. cady follows in suit. cute couple-y moment uwu <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy FUCK sorry for not updating sooner!! got absolutely S W A M P E D with school but i'll try to get back on a more consistent posting schedule. takin a really cool writing class this semester so maybe my writing will get a little better lol <3

Holy shit.

This was unbelievable. Like, seriously unbelievable. Cady had never seen something as weird - no, bizarre - as this.

Aaron had taken Cady on a trip to the mall. But he was acting weird. He wasn’t sad or anything, mostly just...happy?

Yeah. He was happy. Full of glee, perhaps. He was beaming ear to ear, and his perfectly straight white teeth shone in the strange 2 pm light.

Cady lifted her head to stare at the tall boy in front of her. "Aaron?" she said, trying to keep her voice from utterly betraying her. "Are you...okay?"

He said nothing, except a mere "I'm going over to Jamba Juice, want anything?"

Oh, how Cady wanted a medium Passion Tango smoothie. The idea briefly crossed her mind, but she decided that it would be inappropriate. Good decision, C-dog.

Okay, now Aaron was gone, at least for a little while. That gave Cady time to figure out how the HELL this happened. It's not like Cady told him - she was busy trying to be the perfect girlfriend. It was going smoothly, wasn't it? And no one else even knew that Cady and Aaron were dating, so it's not like Regina came in and ruined everything. Besides, she was too busy being in love with Janis to destroy Cady's life.

Wait. Janis. Oh my god.

What if things were actually going Cady's way for once?

No, Cady, shut up, stop it. Aaron is, well, not heartbroken...but he’s clearly distraught. Don’t start thinking about your weird girl crush. Cady, now is not the time to be super fucking gay. Okay, yeah, breathe.

Aaron came back to the table, carrying a smoothie that was a weird shade of green. Either the Jamba Juice line was so short that smoothies were going out of business, or Cady had been in a moment of crisis for a lot longer than she had thought.

“Sooooo. Aaron. Um.” Her cheeks flushed a pale shade of pink, and she awkwardly lifted her arm to scratch at a patch of skin on the back of her neck.

Now Aaron wasn’t even gracing her with eye contact. He was just looking at the stone mosaic that the food court was on top of. “Yeah. Um. Cady?” He looked up at her.

Cady raised her eyebrows, not maliciously but apologetically, and tried her best to keep her gaze steady. “Yeah?”

Aaron took a deep breath. “Okay, here goes. Uh. I’m gay?”

Cady, unintentionally, let out a sigh of relief. “Oh, thank god.” she mumbled.

Aaron, whose face was now bright red, stared at her quizzically. “Cady?”

Fuck. “Wow. Aaron. That is...wow. How, um, how long have you known?”

Aaron’s posture relaxed a little bit. “Just a couple months, actually. I, uh, when you broke up with me? There was this dude on the lacrosse team, and he, er, helped me get over you.”

“Aaron. Ew.”

“No, not like that. Ew. Not like that. I mean, not ew...ew for you. Maybe not ew for you? Never mind, let’s move on. Um. Anyway, he helped me realize that there was a world outside of dating girls, dating you, and I decided that I liked that world. A lot.”

Cady could barely bear to look at him. One of the most popular couples in all of North Shore History, and yet they were both...gay. “God, Aaron, I’m happy for you. Is...is that it?”

“Um. Yeah, that’s it.”

Whoa, so maybe he hadn’t found out about Cady’s fake relationship. Wait. “Aaron, one more question?”

“Fire away, Cades.”

“Why did you agree to go out with me if you were, um -” she lowered her voice - “gay?”

“Crap, dude, hard question. I was kind of in denial about the whole thing, you know? And I figured I might as well give it one last try to make sure that I really, just, did not like women. Yeah. Plus…” he paused here, looking sheepishly at Cady.

“Come on, go ahead.” Cady grinned exasperatedly. This was good, really good.

“I don’t mean to be too blunt here...but it seemed like maybe you were trying to prove something too.”

Crap, uh oh, abort mission. There was a silence so heavy that it seemed to physically weigh down on both of them, and there was an uncomfortable pause that felt like it was dragging on forever. Seconds wore on.

Finally, Cady broke the silence. “Um. Yeah, I guess there was…`kinda something?” Back to the patch on the back of her neck her hand went, scratching every last piece of dry skin off of it. Come on, Cady-m’lady. You can do it.

Aaron stopped smiling like Mickey Mouse. Thankfully, he could sense the importance of what Cady was about to say.

Her senses were overwhelming her. It felt like her heart was going to beat straight out of her baby pink cashmere sweater, and the usually comforting chatter of other shoppers seemed to drill into her brain. Breathe, Cady. It’ll be okay.

“Uh. I’m gay. As well. Yeah.”

“Damn, Cades, way to steal my moment!” Aaron looked jokingly over at Cady, but she wasn’t smiling like she normally would. Wrong move, Aaron. “Just kidding. Seriously? Funny how that worked out, huh?”

Cady released the death grip on her shopping bag, and slowly the color returned to her face. "Yeah? Um. You're kinda...the first person I've told, so like. Don't be a jerk."

"Same, Cades. Don't worry. Shake on it?"

"Yeah, okay."

Cady and Aaron stayed at the table in the shade for hours and hours, chatting about boys, in Aaron’s case, and girls (specifically one combat-boot wearing girl), in Cady’s case. Things were okay, for now. Yeah, it would all be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed!! aaron + cady said platonic couple rights sdlkfjalsd  
> ps i was listening to telephone wire from fun home for like 2 hours while i was writing this fun home stans RISE UP


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cady musters up the courage to talk to janis. things...don't entirely go as expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woooo this is p short sorry!! will work on increasing chapter length - am thinking i might do the youth nanowrimo and see about setting a goal for like 25k and focus on maybe this fic!! might work on a fun home fic i've been thinking abt for a while <3 hope you enjoy!!

What even was a derivative anyway, and why did it matter now?

No, no, wrong approach. Cady, you really really love calculus and your math teacher. 

Not as much as you live pining over girls who are never going to end up with you, apparently. 

Cady gazed, glassy-eyed, at Mrs. Norbury who was doing her best to teach a bunch of unenthusiastic teenagers stupidly difficult math functions. Her whiteboard marker, now almost entirely dried out, squeaked against the whiteboard, and Cady had a headache. 

And then, suddenly, the bell rang. Whoa. Cady was going to have to enlist the lovely brains at Khan Academy to help her catch up on what she missed while she was off dreaming in Janis-land. 

Speaking of which, Janis had gotten a new jacket. Dark green corduroy, silver buttons in the shape of skulls, a giant patch of two intertwined female symbols. GAY. Cady blushed, and Janis just glared. 

Cady tried to breathe, but it felt like a plastic bag had covered her mouth, and she couldn’t get any air in. “Whatcha lookin’ at?” Janis leered, and Cady could smell a whiff of Regina’s perfume on her. 

“Um. Nothing. I-” Whoa dear god those eyes. C-dog, you got it. Don’t puke, yeah? “I, uh. Listen-” Cady leaned in closer to Janis and nearly passed out from sheer excitement- “can we, um, talk somewhere a little more private?”

Janis rolled her eyes so hard that they practically disappeared into their sockets. “Fine,” she said, black lipstick clinging perfectly to her mouth. “Whatever.”

The two ended up under a tree on the quad, semi-far-away from everyone else. 

Janis refused to look at Cady. She gestured her hand in exasperation. “Go. I don’t have all day.”

Cady couldn’t feel her toes, and her heart was beating so loudly she was sure that her friends in Kenya could hear it. “I...I feel really bad about what happened. I was, um, hoping you might be willing to, like, get frozen yogurt or something. Like old times?”

Janis still didn’t look up. That was to be expected. She was twisting a rainbow friendship bracelet around her wrist, and was pointedly staring at the patch of dirt under her. “Yeah, fine, whatever.”

Holy cow. That was...whoa. “Wow, um. Yay?” Cady cleared her throat. “Uh. Okay, cool. Does Sunday at four work for you?”

Janis nodded. Cool. 

“Tutti Frutti?”

Another nod. Hopefully she was a little bit more of a conversationalist on Sunday.

No, it’s okay. It’s totally fine. Janis and Cady were talking a little bit which is definitely an improvement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh hope u enjoyed!! pls leave feedback :-) ps was listening to some mean girls todayyyy eeee


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> janis and cady get frozen yogurt. maybe things will be okay, maybe not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god i'm so sorry for not updating sooner!! agh i had midterms and now i have finals so it's unlikely my schedule will get any better but i also might be able to write more?? anyway you'll know whether or not that'll work out! also thanks for 21 kudos, that's really insane and i'm so unbelievably stoked about that <33

"Sooo. Um. Hi." Cady poked at her frozen yogurt, probably much more engrossed in it than she should be. It was better than looking at Janis, though, who was very pointedly looking everywhere except at Cady.

Janis responded with a nod, the type one would get from a skater boy who thinks he's a lot cooler than he actually is. It didn't work then, and it definitely wasn't working now. This Janis was not the right kind of Janis. 

"Okay, cool. Guess I'll be the talking one this time around. So. Uh." Cady stumbled around for a topic to spark up their conversation with. "Wow, I can't believe that this yogurt place still has watermelon sorbet for sale. It's, like November. That's...pretty weird."

Janis was unenthused. Not even a millimeter of her black-lipstick-lined lips moved. She simply raised an eyebrow.

"Man," Cady said, a little bit shocked at how out of character this was for her (ex) friend, "You're never usually this quiet. Um. Yeah. Has Regina been weird to you or something?"

Janis shrugged, again not saying anything. Cady was disappointed in herself, for thinking that Janis might actually want to talk, and for wasting a good 6 bucks on frozen yogurt that didn't even taste good. A couple of moments passed, in which both girls were staring at their meals. 

"Yeah, she's getting kind of crazy. Winter formal's coming up, she can't figure out what she's wearing, you know."

Cady, surprised, looked up. Miraculously, Janis was actually looking at her. They held a moment of eye contact in which it seemed like the two of them might actually have a shot at treating each other like people again. 

"Oh, yeah. Have she, Gretchen, and Karen started practicing the Jingle Bell Rock routine yet?" Nice one, C. That didn't entirely sound too hopeful!

"Oh my god, I totally forgot to tell you." Janis paused, realizing that this was not like her to talk this effusively to a girl she had sworn off of. "Gretchen and Karen started dating each other, and Regina got, like, third-wheeled. Anyway, their dance routine isn't happening this year, since none of them really spend time together anymore."

"Wow, um. So...everyone in that friend group is-" Cady lowered her voice, and her shoulders slumped a little, "-gay?"

Janis laughed. "Yeah, or something." Suddenly a look of dismay passed over her face, but it only lasted for a split second before Janis put the same emotionless mask back on. "Funny how that worked out." 

There was another pause. Cady took a deep breath in. Now or never, C-dog. "Haha." Too forced, you can do better. "Guess everyone who ever spent a lot of time with Regina ended up being...gay."

Janis didn't look up. Cady couldn't tell whether she hadn't realized what Cady had just confessed, or if she just simply didn't care, but she was scared anyway. 

Janis forced a laugh. "Yeah, I guess you could say that."

Ugh, how oblivious. Cady steeled herself for a second try. "No, Janis...um. What I'm trying to say is..."

She finally looked up, realizing that Cady was about to say something that was probably important, judging by the way that she was trembling. She tried her best to nod encouragingly. 

Cady exhaled slowly. "Um. I...I'm gay?" Cady's face melted into an expression of relief. Damn, that felt good to say.

"Dang, Cady, nice! But did you really think that would come as a shock? No straight girl wears that much flannel." Janis laughed, like a real laugh. Cool. 

Cady, face red, looked at the flannel shirt she was wearing. The blush on her cheeks deepened. "Oh. Yeah."

Janis realized that Cady probably needed more reassurance than what she had provided. She leaned across the table so that she could put a hand on Cady's shoulder (a shiver went down Cady's spine, and Janis felt her own heartbeat quicken), and tried to take the resting scowl out of her face. "Seriously though, that's awesome. Thanks for telling me. You know, I have an extra pair of earrings with that cool ass double female symbol...I'll bring em to you at school, ok?"

Cady was too in shock by the current running through her that had been sparked by Janis's hand on her shoulder to realize what Janis had just said. Sweet Jesus, that hand was wayyy too nice. And her perfume, even if it smelled a little too much like Regina's, was enough to make Cady feel like she was about to faint.

Janis started to realize that she hadn't felt this way with Regina. Like, at all. It's fine though, that's just what happens when you talk to a friend you haven't chatted with in a while.

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apologies for how short this is! also cookies and cream is the best flavor of froyo hands down i will not be taking suggestions

**Author's Note:**

> that's kinda gay ngl


End file.
